outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Male Ward
Male Ward is the fourth level in Outlast. __TOC__ Summary Miles enters through a staircase from the Sewer. Once he enters, he finds a metal storage unit, containing propane tanks, and pushes it out of the way, revealing a vent. He travels through it, finds a Variant in a straight jacket, who does not cause any harm. He passes through the room, finds another storage unit, enters through the door behind it, goes through a vent, and makes his way into a hospital-like room. Miles then enters an open vent, goes through it, and drops through an opening. As soon as he drops into the next room, several Variants start bashing on a door, screaming, "Wants meat. Wants meat." They chase Miles through many rooms, and when Miles enters a seemingly dead end, he hears a voice. Through the intercoms, a voice tells him, "Who's down there? You're not one of them, are you? Quick! Get in the dumb waiter if you want to live!" Miles listens, and enters the dumb waiter. Once he reaches the top, however, he sees Richard Trager, who says, "You made the right choice here, buddy," and then beats Miles to a point of being unable to walk. He puts Miles into a wheelchair and takes him around the asylum, joking, and showing him an exit, saying, "Run free." Trager then takes Miles into the elevator, and around the Male Ward, up into a wash room filled with body parts. He gives a speech about how now that God has died, a new, "more concrete" faith exists. He then removes Miles' right pointer finger, and his left ring finger, intent on selling them. Trager leaves, and Miles breaks free of the chair. He witnesses another executive, a "patient" of Trager bound to a bed, being killed by Trager with the same shears used to remove Miles' fingers. Miles leaves the room, goes through a vent, down a corridor, and then through another vent. He finds a key to the elevator, when Trager attacks again. He evades Trager, and enters the elevator. In the elevator, Trager attacks him, entering from the floor below. Trager is then caught between the elevator and the floor, and is crushed. Miles leaves through the ceiling hatch. Going downwards, he eventually enters a burning cafeteria, and sees the Pyromaniac speaking of his hate for Murkoff Corporation. He tells Miles to leave through the kitchen, but instead, Miles goes towards a switch to operate the sprinklers. He goes into an area patrolled by Chris Walker, opens two valves, and then goes through the now scorched cafeteria. In the kitchen, the Pyromaniac assaults Miles, shoving him down, and then exits through the doors that Miles used to enter the kitchen. Leaving the kitchen, Miles then goes out the exit that Trager had jokingly showed him, entering the Courtyard. Video Walkthrough Gallery Notes & Documents *A Feast For Flies can be unlocked by filming a room full of corpses located on the left side of a tunnel that can be found near the stairwell that leads to the Male Ward. *Organized Torture can be unlocked after passing a tied up inmate, going to the room on the left and filming the bloody message on the wall, "FINGERS FIRST, THEN BALLS, THEN TONGUE". *Project Walrider Cost Report can be found in a room with an open air vent, located on the upper right side of the room, behind one of the curtains. *Dr. Rick Trager (Note) can be unlocked by filming Richard Trager killing one of his "patients". *Request for Reassignment can be found in one of the bathrooms before grabbing the elevator key. *Death of Trager can be unlocked by filming Trager's corpse inside the elevator. *Persecutorial Delusions can be found after meeting Father Martin, by going right into the locker room, way in the back. *Let It Burn can be unlocked by filming Pyro talking to Miles about Murkoff Corporation and their experiments. *Psychopathologist Proximity Stress Disorder Pamphlet can be found in one of the rooms on a desk, after leaving the burning cafeteria. *Fingers can be unlocked by filming a bowl of fingers in the kitchen, after Pyro assaults Miles. Trophies Soaked (Bronze trophy ) - Activate the sprinklers in the Male Ward. Educated (Silver trophy ) - Collect 15 documents and complete 15 recordings. Trivia *It is possible to stop Trager from murdering the Variant by distracting him. If done so, Trager will chase Miles instead of impaling the patient with his shears, however, this will prevent the player from acquiring the "Dr. Rick Trager" note. Levels list Category:Locations Category:Spoilers Category:Levels